


Let me tie you up

by aumonstax



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, hyungwon - Freeform, jooheon - Freeform, jooheon x hyungwon, kpop, monstax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumonstax/pseuds/aumonstax
Summary: Jooheon is the master of a luxurious brothel. Every erotic dream comes true in there. One day he hires a new sub to work in the brothel. When Hyungwon walks in for the first time, Jooheon thinks that maybe, he could bring to reality HIS own erotic dream.( https://twitter.com/aumonstax/status/1069546383902937095 )





	Let me tie you up

# 

#  **Let me tie you up**

Lee Jooheon was a strange boy. He has always been like that and he perfectly knew it. The first time his family realized he was one of a kind was when at the age of seven, he brought to his mother one of his sister's condoms he casually found in the bedroom they shared and told her everything about it and about its function. Yeah, at the age of seven the kid already knew quite everything about sex. It was an innocent curiosity at first, but the more he grew up the more his curiosity became a true and real interest. His family didn't approve, not at all. And thinking about it, their reaction was natural. Jooheon's family was, in fact, a very conservative one. They were very Catholic, so much that in his and his sister's room there was a tall wood bookstand with a huge old Bible on it their parents used to read them at night, like the other parents used to read fairytales to their kids. There was even one Jesus' statue with his arms opened - just like the famous one in Rio the Janeiro - right on the left of Jooheon's bed. He always found it a little intimidating, but not so much that he couldn't watch porn in his bed knowing it was there. He did it anyway. So, when the young man - he was nineteen at the time - openly and sincerely came out of the closet and declared that he wanted to open a luxurious brothel in the outskirt of Seoul - and he did it in front of every single member of his family during the Christmas' dinner - he wasn't so surprised to find himself homeless.

Luckily, Jooheon has always been an independent boy, one that never permitted people to let him down with their harsh opinions and disgusted glares. He worked hard and found himself a little flat (in which he lived with his best friend Wonho) and a humble job that he carried for four years, the exact amount of time he needed to earn a decent amount of won and fulfill his strange and particular dream. Jooheon bought a little apartment in the outskirt of Seoul, just like he always wanted, and opened his brothel. Surely at the beginning it wasn't like he wanted it to be: the place was a little smaller than the one of his dreams; the smell was strong and he had to polish every single surface till everything was clean and perfumed; the rooms were bare and empty so he had to buy appropriate furniture and that was a long and expensive process. The last thing to do when the entire place seemed to be quite ready was to find staff and maybe that was the most difficult part. If someone wants to talk openly about sex and sexual desires and fetishes, Korea isn't exactly the most open-minded nation. Every time Jooheon tried to talk about his project to someone or tried to hire staff for the brothel, people looked at him like he was an alien or like he was some kind of crazy and even dangerous pervert, like he was talking about something cursed or something so horrible he couldn't even name it in low voice. Every night, when he came back home, Jooheon narrated to Wonho his misadventures talking to him in a heavily discouraged tone, so the boy laughed about the whole thing and started referring to sex like "It-That-Must-Not-Be-Named", trying to light up his friend's dark mood. Well, they both were hardcore Potterhead, so the joke worked out well. In the end, when Wonho lost his waiter job in a nightclub, Jooheon convinced his friend to work with and for him. The oldest was a little bit shy so at the beginning he refused, but then his good and warm heart made him accept the offer. So Wonho was the first one to join the brothel's staff. Slowly, the business began to be successful and Jooheon could find some new staff more easily.

After nine months, Jooheon's luxury sex dream place became popular and requested by clients of all races and ages (obviously, over the legal age): from tourists to rich Korean businessmen, from divorced women to gay couple looking for new experiences. Every client was treated well, his or her privacy was respected and the most important thing was that every client's erotic fantasy was fulfilled and satisfied, so they always came for a second or even third round.  
The more the place gained staff, the less Jooheon had to actually work in the brothel. After half a year the place was so well organized that he could administrate it without selling himself as a dom or a sub in the brothel. All he did, in the end, was earn money and search for other and new staff, because even if most of their clients liked to stick with one specific staff member, everyone loved to try someone new from time to time. So, he planned job interviews every three months.

It was the fourth of November when the third round of interviews began. For one day, the brothel remained closed so Jooheon could receive the new aspiring employees, talking to them and letting them show him something to convince him, with the collaboration of one or two members of his staff. He never touched nor fucked them, but he had to at least watch them at work to be sure they were fit for the job. After four and a half hours of interviews, Jooheon was mentally exhausted and between his legs, a really noticeable erection took place. After all, he was watching porn since ten o'clock in the morning... Kinda. It was only natural for him to be aroused at that point. He looked at his watch and sighed, then looked at the list of candidates he wrote the day before and smiled a little, seeing that each name had been erased with pen marks. All but one, the last name: Chae Hyungwon.When he chose the candidates before, he wrote their names on the list and near them he wrote some random information that the candidates themselves provided filling out a sort of form created by Jooheonwhen they submitted the application. He needed a lot of variety in the staff members, so he tended to choose people with different preferences and mind setting. In that way, he could always guarantee the maximum variety of choice to his customers. Near Chae Hyungwon’s name, there was a short but promising list:  
\- Gay  
\- Sub  
\- Plump lips  
\- Quite feminine  
\- Tall but skinny  
\- Likes bondage  
\- No latex (allergic)  
Jooheon automatically smiled more and more while reading those characteristics. That boy seemed so interesting that he suddenly felt excited at the thought of meeting him, for some reason. A friendly but unexpected touch on his right shoulder reminded him that he wasn’t alone in the room. He turned his head to the right and found a familiar and smiling face. Wonho was there, shirtless as (quite) always, smirking to his friend with a sly expression. He spent the entire morning helping Jooheon with the job interviews. When a sub entered the room, Wonho was ready to… Support his candidature. The boy glared at the list near Hyungwon’s name and then looked between Jooheon’s thighs.

«Oh, you like him already?»  
«For fuck’s sake, Wonho… I spent the last four hours… Almost five… Watching people have sex or masturbating or… I mean, if my dick wasn’t erected at this time, I should worry.»  
«Is he a sub? Holy fuck, Jooheonie… Gimme a break. I'm close to having a heart attack.»  
«C’mon… He’s the last one.»  
«He seems to be your type! Sub… Plump lips… He likes bondage too. Why don’t you… Interview him yourself?»

His expression became more and more winking and amused every second that passed. It was clear and obvious what he was suggesting. Jooheon didn’t have sex frequently since the business took off and he was too busy with bureaucratic issues and money administration to relax and do what really pleased him: have sex.

«I don’t know, Won…»  
«Why not? You’re neglecting your needs, Jooheonie. You’ve been abstinent for long enough. Take a break and… Fuck this Hyuwon, Hyungwong… Ungwon… How was it? Well, the point is… Lately, you’ve been working too much. You can give yourself a little entertainment, for once. And guess what? Maybe you’ll find out he’s the love of your life! After all, me and Minhyuk started like that.He was a client and I was his sexual fantasy… And I still am.»  
«But-»  
«… Well, then, I’m leaving. Minhyukkie is waiting for me at home, bye!»

He left like that, with that last goodbye, a bright smile and a waving hand. Jooheon was left alone, alone with a boner and some really good-looking guy (or at least the photo attached to his file was well promising) that was about to enter in the room and probably get naked.  
He sighed.  
When he heard a knock on the office’s door, Jooheon breathed very deeply and tried to maintain composure.

«Come in.»

He said, trying to sound professional and totally calm. The door opened slowly and the guy came in. Shit, he was far more good-looking than in his photo. Jooheon’s eyes widened a little and he blinked a few times, nervously, like he cannot believe his eyes. His gaze analyzed the tall boy like he had a scanner in the brain. Hyungwon was really tall, obviously taller than him, and his slender figure was enchanting to watch, especially when he started walking towards him. His walk was fluid and straight like the one you can expect from an expert model, someone who usually does catwalks, but in a very sensual way. His hips moved slowly and his arms dangled at the sides of his body and he looked a little clumsy, but in a fascinating way. His eyes were really big and black. Jooheon immediately thought that he could totally rock a pair of grey lenses. He checked the photo on his desk quickly and noticed that Hyungwon’s gaze in real life was much deeper and much more seductive than expected. On that photo, it almost seemed innocent. When Jooheon’s eyes went up again, they met Hyungwon’s lips. The latter were extremely plump, slightly opened at that moment, in a dark pink shade that faded in an artificial red near the inside of the mouth because he wore some kind of glossy lip tint. He felt goosebumps just looking at them and his boner shivered a little. When the boy in front of him started talking, Jooheon found out his voice was delicate, but still in a masculine way, slightly hoarse.

«Hello? My name’s Chae Hyungwon, I… I’m here for the job advertising, I found it on the internet.»  
«You’re in the right place, then. Take a sit on the sofa, please.»

The boy didn’t even say anything. He obeyed and stared at Jooheon with interest. He sat straight and in silence. The whole room felt a lot bigger and silent to Jooheon, who couldn’t avert his gaze from the other guy.

«Why are you applying for this job?»  
«I need a job and this one was… Different. I’m a curious person and I… Like physical contact. A lot. So, I thought I could try to...»  
«Convince me?»  
«… Convince you.»

They both smiled in a sly way and Jooheon felt some sort of… Connection. He observed his movements carefully: how he coughed a little when he was embarrassed; how he fixed his white dyed hair with the left hand while he was talking, probably without even notice it; how he crossed his long legs when he wanted to show confidence; how his eyes sparkled when Jooheon asked him about bondage and what kind of ropes he preferred; how he intertwined his long and thin fingers with his jacket’s fringes only to tie them in pair and untie the know immediately after. They talked for about twenty minutes and Jooheon was very enthusiastic. He would gladly give him the job right in that moment but he had to be fair, so he had to ask for a practical test like he did with all the candidates before. That time, there wasn’t Wonho nor some other of his dom staff to help him. He had to do it himself.

«Okay, your interview was… Excellent. Really, it was great. Now I have to… Verify. I mean… Practically.»  
«Of course! What do you want me to do?»

“A lot of things, actually” – he wanted to say, but stopped and cursed in his mind. What could he answer to that? He thought about the wordsthey shared until just before that question and the first thing he could think was…

«… Bondage.»  
«I was hoping you’d ask that.»  
«Really?»  
«Yeah. Well, that’s my… Strong suit, you could say.»  
«Let’s get this job done, then!»

Maybe he wasn’t being very professional, at that moment. Jooheon said that last phrase with a huge unprofessional smile, a smile that was far too excited to be considered professional. He stood up from his chair and Hyungwon did the same, walking immediately towards the sofa that was behind him. Meanwhile, Jooheon went to get something in the cabinet that was in the room. There were a lot of objects in there: cameras, dildos, sex toys, blindfolds, handcuffs, laces, chokers, kinky stuff and… Ropes. He looked for a specific one, one that was thin but strong and a little rough in the texture. When that rope was finally in his hands, Jooheon closed the cabinet and turned to Hyungwon, showing it to him. The boy seemed to be very impressed, like he was anticipating what was coming next. Jooheon got to the sofa and let his eyes stop on Hyungwon’s body, still dressed in simple clothes but ready to be undressed.

«You want me to do it myself?»  
«Yes.»

Clearly, Jooheon’s dominant personality had been reawakened, because that final “yes” he pronounced didn’t allow replies. His voice’s tone was deep and firm, his hands clenched around the rope and made it snap with a sudden high-pitched sound that made Hyungwon shiver for a brief moment while he was slowly taking off his white shirt, lightly caressing his milky skin with the tip of his fingers. When the shirt was on the floor, Hyungwon’s upper body was totally naked except for his long neck that was hidden under a black leather choker which had an iron buckle on the front side. The sub started taking off his black shoes and his dark and skinny jeans and within a few seconds those clothes were on the floor too, right next to the shirt. At that point, Jooheon wasn’t even trying to seem professional nor rational. He simply was horny and he didn’t hide it. He was standing right in front of the sofa watching Hyungwon taking off the last piece of indument that he was wearing with a hand on his crotch, slightly touching himself from above his clothes. 

«Lie down and turn around.»

The words flowed automatically out of his mouth and his right hand (the one that wasn’t holding the rope) started to unbutton his jeans which felt tight in that area because of his huge boner. When Hyungwon quickly obeyed his order, Jooheon smirked and looked at the cute and perfect ass that was lying in front of his eyes. It was… Inviting. He let his jeans fall on the floor and then kicked them away with his shoes. After that, he did the same thing with his boxers but not with his white shirt. He preferred being only half naked. Slowly, Jooheon started to put the rope around Hyungwon’s body, expertly and repeatedly tying it in a safe way, positioning the knots on particular and specific points, the ones that were safe but also very sensitive. Hyungwon didn’t say anything but he let sweet little cries leave his lips, clearly enjoying the situation. When all the long rope was gracefully weaved all around Hyungwon’s slender and awfully attractive body, Jooheon spoke again.

«Hyungwon, Get on all fours.»  
«But, how can I? I mean, the rop-.»  
«I said what I said. You can do it; the rope is specifically tied so you can move a little. Only when I order that, obviously. Now… Get. On. All. Fours.»

If that rope wasn’t tied in the right way, Hyungwon could get hurt in very uncomfortable places and he knew that, he knew that very well. So, he hesitated for a brief moment, only for a second, but then he decided to trust Jooheon and started moving. With his great surprise, Jooheon’s words were true and he found out he could actually move a little bit, just as much as he needed to get on all fours. At that point, not only Jooheon was excited, but also Hyungwon. That little proof of trust boosted the latter’s attraction to the other boy and so, Hyungwon started to submissively ask for more physical attention and deeper contact. He begged for it and it was clearly visible: his body shivered, his hand gripped harder on the rope that tied them together and his cock started dripping little drops of precum, which fell on the sofa’s black leather.

«Jooheon… Please. I beg you…»  
«Are you saying to me you’re gonna call clients by their name, Hyungwon?»  
«N-no. I’m… I’m sorry.»  
«Then ask me again. In the right way, this time.»  
«Please, fuck me… Master.»

And that was the magic word that made Jooheon snap. He cursed against himself while Wonho’s words echoed in his head: “Lately, you’ve been working too much. You can give yourself a little entertainment, for once” – he said. And he was right, totally right. Jooheon realized that only in the exact moment he kneeled behind Hyungwon’s body and put one hand on the slim figure in front of him, gripping his fingers to the rope that was already marking the boy’s milky skin that was bound to become red soon. With the other hand, Jooheon grabbed his hard dick and helped himself getting inside Hyungwon’s body. The latter immediately started whining in pleasure, letting a long sigh of relief leave his full limps that got Jooheon even more aroused than before. When the dom was finally all inside the sub, he brought his hand (obviously no longer needed in the crotch area) to Hyungwon’s choker and slipped three of his fingers underneath it, between the back of the neck and the black leather. He grabbed and pulled it in a quick and sudden move, making the other boy choke for a few seconds before his grip went loose again. Hyungwon coughed and Jooheon felt his anal muscles tighten around his member and making him moan. At that point, Jooheon totally lost it. He wanted to feel Hyungwon more, to mark his skin everywhere, to hear his soft whimpers fill the air, to make him cum like he never did before. He started to rock his hips more, back and forth, without leaving him a second to breathe or even think. Jooheon’s hands pulled the black rope here and there, making the “victim” of that “torture” whine and ask for more and more. Hyungwon, on the other hand, was in a state of total ecstasy, his vision blurred and his mind totally blanked. He couldn’t think of anything. His mind was set only on the guy that was fucking him so good that he started to believe he never really fucked before. 

Several minutes passed by and the whole room became filled with groans and screams of pleasure and the air became heavier. The sofa started to get hot and the two lovers sweated so much that the leather got slippery and Hyungwon (weakened by the intense sexual embrace) risked to slide off the couch more than once. Luckily, every time that happened, Jooheon’s grip tightened on the rope and kept the other boy steady. The first one to reach the highest peak of pleasure was Hyungwon. It happened when Jooheon lowed his chest to reach Hyungwon’s back with his mouth and started to lightly bite the skin of his shoulders. It was too much for the sub, whose muscles started to contract violently until he finally released his seminal fluids, dirtying the couch and calling his master’s name in the sweetest voice. Jooheon said nothing about it, that time. He wasn’t in the mood to complain about being called by his actual name and not with “master”. He didn’t care. He was far too concentrated on the pleasure that was growing in him, starting to feel the orgasm closer and closer every second that passed. A few thrusts after Hyungwon’s explosion of pleasure and he came too, groaning (almost growling even) and letting his sperm flow into Hyungwon’s hot body. He loosened his grip on the rope and slowed down the hips, gradually stopping his movements. When they both calmed down and started to breathe with a regular rhythm again, Jooheon slipped out of Hyungwon’s body and lied down on the sofa, carefully helping the other boy lying on him without getting hurt by the rope that was still knotted all around him. They looked at each other in the eyes, breathing mouth to mouth, sharing light kisses now and then and smiling with a little bit of embarrassment that tinted their cheeks in a slightly red shade. The room was extremely silent for a few minutes that felt like forever, then Jooheon’s voice broke the silence.

«You know what, Hyungwon? The job is fucking yours.»


End file.
